


Home for the Holidays

by Emileesaurus



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/pseuds/Emileesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is still getting used to cozy winters. Wally's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know about the larger universe this is set in: disregard season two. After Wally graduated college, Dick and Wally set up together as a crimefighting duo in Keystone. Also, they're boyfriends. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy some delicious winter fluff.

Winter in Gotham was as harsh as everything else in the city. The chill started before the first snowfall, and sunk, cruel and bone-deep, into everyone who ventured outside their homes. The snow turned into ice turned into freezing slush, and once it the cold had gotten inside you, you couldn’t shake it.  
  
Winters in Keystone were different. Quiet, but the way a deep sleep was quiet. The first time he saw it snow in the city, Dick finally understood all the cozy winters on all the cozy calendars that he’d never quite believed existed when he was a teenager.  
  
“Aw, man!” Wally complained, staring up, wide-eyed and despairing, at the large, soft flakes falling from the slate grey sky.  
  
Dick shot him a sideways glance, adjusting his grip on his over-full shopping bags. A trip downtown to buy Christmas gifts for their families had turned into buying gifts for the entire team — new, old, and canine — as well as Roy’s bouncing baby girl, and half the Justice League’s extended roster. “I thought you checked the forecast.”  
  
Wally frowned, somehow managing to look sheepish and annoyed at the same time. “I was _gonna_.”  
  
“Let me guess,” Dick grinned. “Ran out of time?”  
  
“Wow, that joke _never_ gets old!” Wally sounded exasperated, but Dick knew him well enough to know he didn’t really mean it, and if he did, he’d be over it in a few minutes anyway. “Let’s just hurry home. It’ll get worse before it gets better.”  
  
Dick’s smile softened, and he looked at the sky. “I don’t really mind.”

***

It was a short walk back to the apartment they shared, but by the time they got upstairs, Dick’s cheeks were flushed a deep pink with cold. His hands, ungloved and chilled with melted snow, ached at the joints. But he smiled broadly at Wally as the door clicked quietly shut behind them.  
  
“I could’ve run us both home,” Wally said, frowning slightly as he looked him over. He lifted a hand to brush a few errant flakes from Dick’s hair.  
  
“I know,” Dick said, setting his bags near the small tree in their living room, decorated, of course, with red and blue ornaments — the finest twenty dollars could buy. He clenched and unclenched his fingers a few times, then unwound the thick striped scarf from around his neck, slinging it over Wally’s shoulders and tugging him close enough to kiss. Wally’s wide green eyes filled his vision, then slid shut, and Dick murmured against his mouth, “But I’m glad you didn’t.”  
  
“Mmph,” Wally replied, a warm puff of air against his lips.  
  
“Now come on,” Dick said, quick fingers unbuttoning Wally’s jacket, “help warm me up.”  
  
“You’re like a cat,” Wally laughed between kisses. “Just gotta curl up by the nearest warm thing...”  
  
“Well. One warm thing in particular.” Dick ran his hands up Wally’s sides, over his soft turtleneck.  
  
Wally shivered. “Can I carry you _now_?”  
  
Dick felt his heart speed up, and he pressed a quick kiss to Wally’s lips. “By all means.”  
  
Wally grinned broadly and swept him up into his arms, and almost before he could process it, Dick found himself in their room, dropped on their bed and laughing as he bounced. Wally kissed him deeply then, bracing himself over Dick and radiating pleasant warmth, and Dick did his best to wrap himself completely around him.  
  
“Dude,” Wally said, pulling back to nuzzle Dick’s cheek, frowning lightly again. “You’re seriously freezing.”  
  
“I’m trying to turn on the heater,” Dick replied, lean legs sliding against Wally’s.  
  
“What are you talking abou— _mmn_.” Wally was cut off by two hands pointedly squeezing his rear.  
  
Dick smirked, exceptionally proud of himself. “Is the heater turned on yet?”  
  
“Oh,” said Wally, grinning lopsidedly. “Oh. Heee’s definitely getting there— whoa, _ice fingers_!”  
  
Dick pulled his hands out from underneath Wally’s sweater, frowning. “Sorry.”  
  
Wally just shook his head, laughing, and rolled onto his side, taking both Dick’s hands in his own and holding them to his chest. “You’re officially not allowed outside anymore. For at least the rest of the winter.”  
  
“You’re gonna have to keep me here somehow,” Dick said, wriggling closer to Wally’s warmth.  
  
“Oh, _dude_ ,” Wally laughed, “don’t tempt me.”  
  
Dick waggled his eyebrows, throwing a leg over Wally’s. “Tempt tempt.”  
  
Wally lifted one of Dick’s hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles lightly. “Now there’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

***

They lay tangled together under a heavy comforter later, Dick’s head pillowed on Wally’s bare chest, Wally’s fingers moving lazily through Dick’s hair. He could feel Wally’s pulse slowing to something resembling normal again, still hummingbird-quick compared to his own. Outside the window, the sky was dark, but through the yellow glow of a streetlight he could see the snow still falling, thick and steady.  
  
The room was silent, save for the two of them and the quiet ticking of the clock. Dick let his eyes fall shut again, and for a moment, he could almost believe that was the entire world. Just him and Wally, together. If he had it in him to crave a normal life, he knew that this would be it. He held the thought as long as he could, but he’d never been all that great at self-delusion.  
  
“It’s getting late,” he said, at last. “We should probably, you know. Patrol.”  
  
Wally made a quiet noise of protest, so small and petulant that Dick had to chuckle.  
  
“C’mon,” Dick said, sliding his arm around Wally’s chest. “We’ve got things to do.”  
  
“Nuh-uh.”  
  
“Villains to thwart.”  
  
“Nooooooo.”  
  
“Giant hyperintelligent gorillas to keep from robbing Toys for Tots.”  
  
“Dude, he did that _last_ year. Gorilla lightning never strikes the same place twice. You know that.”  
  
“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to go outside.”  
  
“And you _did_ just encourage me to keep you in this bed all winter.” In an instant, Wally rolled over, pinning Dick under him with a grin. “Besides,” Wally said, dipping his head and kissing Dick’s neck softly, “if anything happens, they’ll call us. Don’t worry so much.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“But nothing.” Wally kissed him again, and Dick lifted a hand to his hair. It was long enough now to curl at the tips, and still faintly damp with sweat. He kept it there even after Wally broke the kiss.  
  
“I know you’re the Boy Wonder and everything—”  
  
“Man Wonder,” Dick corrected.  
  
“I’m not calling you that. The point is, dude... the hero thing’s important, but it’s okay to take some time for yourself, too.” He paused, his expression unusually serious as he looked down at Dick. “You’re not in Gotham anymore.”  
  
Dick couldn’t have put a name to the mixture of feelings that washed over him at that. He wasn’t ready to. Maybe he wouldn’t ever be. He closed his eyes for a minute, exhaling deeply and focusing on Wally, warm and close, letting the tension that had crept up on him leave his body again. He nodded.  
  
He opened his eyes to an unusually vulnerable expression on Wally’s face. “But... this is home too, right?” Wally asked, quiet and cautious like he almost never was.  
  
His heart fluttered in his chest like a feather caught in an unexpected breeze. “What else could it be?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Wally and pulling him close. “I’m with you.” And suddenly feeling entirely too exposed, he ruffled Wally’s hair and kissed his cheek with a loud ‘ _mmmwah_.’  
  
Wally laughed, squirming out of his grip and flopping next to him, an arm draped lazily over Dick’s side. “Way to kill the moment.”  
  
Dick leaned in close, his lips brushing Wally’s. “Don’t worry,” he said. “We’ll have more.”


End file.
